


Birthday Banner

by PaxieAmor



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Birthday Fluff!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint buys his boyfriend a birthday gift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marchingjaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my dear friend Mary! Enjoy your HulkEye and have a fantastic day!

Buying gifts was something Clint Barton had always failed at. Somehow, he was never able to get the right thing for the person he was shopping for and in some cases the gift was so bad that the receiver was actually unable to hide their disdain. Thankfully, people had started dropping him not so subtle hints when they knew he was going to be purchasing a gift for them. Others came just right out and told him what they wanted, where to get it and how much it cost; Clint liked those people, it gave him time to budget accordingly.

Of course, his boyfriend was in neither of the above categories. No, Bruce Banner was of the “Whatever you get me will be perfect because it’s from you” mindset and therefore did not drop any hints of any kind. Which, of course, meant that the day of Bruce’s birthday, Clint had absolutely no idea of what to get him.

He had guidelines of course, from personal experience; nothing that would shock him into Hulking out, no clothes (as they never lasted long) and no pineapples. Bruce wasn’t a fan of pineapples. However useful those guidelines were, they left a lot of open ground.

“I’m fucked,” he muttered to himself as he walked down 46th, hoping he would spot some inspiration. He was just about to give up, go home and hope that a nice blow job would suffice, when he stopped at the corner with 5th Avenue. His eyes widened. He grinned. “Bingo.”

An hour later, he set a white box in the shape of a small house on the desk in front of Bruce. The scientist, who had been concentrating on something under his microscope, looked at the box for a moment, then at Clint with a raised eyebrow.

“Is that a Build-a-Bear box?” he asked finally.

“Yep,” Clint replied with a grin. “Happy Birthday!” An amused grin crept across Bruce’s face as he moved the microscope aside and got up, walking over to the sink to wash his hands.

“You got me a Build-a-Bear?”

“I did; built him myself, did the whole ritual and everything.” Bruce walked back over to the box, picking it up carefully as he looked at the pictures on the outside.

“There’s a ritual?”

“Yeah.” Clint blushed a little, more out of personal embarrassment than anything else. “They make you choose a heart out of a bowl, then you put it on your forehead, hop on one foot…”

“You hopped on one foot?”

“Yeah, these people take their teddy bears seriously and they don’t care how old you are. So I hopped on one foot and then they had me warm it up in hands and make a wish on it…”

“What did you wish for?”

“If I tell you that, it won’t come true. Anyway, after all that, I was _finally_ able to put the heart inside the bear, got him stuffed and sewed up, took him over to the air bath.”

“Air bath?” Bruce laughed. “You gave the bear an air bath?”

“The ridiculousness I just went through for you should be a testament to my love,” Clint replied. “And then I got him dressed, filled out his birth certificate and brought him home to you.” He fidgeted slightly. “Come on, open it up already?”

“Alright, alright.” Bruce opened the box and pulled out the bear; the mostly brown bear with little flecks of white fur mixed in was a little over a foot tall. Over his right eye was a Jolly Roger eye patch and on his left foot was a small pirate ship.

He was wearing a Tinkerbell costume.

“I named him Nick Faerie,” Clint informed Bruce, who was holding the bear at arm’s length as he laughed uncontrollably. “Do you like him?”

“I love him,” Bruce replied between gasps of air. “He’s perfect.”

The kiss Clint received was enough to make the archer think that just maybe he was getting better at this gift giving thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Those who have ever made a Build-a-Bear can back me up on this: the ritual for making your bear changes with each store/person who assists you. The one used in this fic is admittedly made up of various memories from the multiple times I've been to Build-a-Bear :D
> 
> The bear Clint got for Bruce can be found [here](http://www.buildabear.com/shopping/productDetail.jsp?productId=prod10330091&selectedParentCategoryId=cat110056&categoryId=cat110061&dressMeMode=true) (please ignore the fact it says "Web Exclusive") and the outfit [here](http://www.buildabear.com/shopping/productDetail.jsp?productId=prod10320008&selectedParentCategoryId=cat110199&categoryId=cat110377&dressMeMode=false).
> 
> Once again, Happy Birthday Mary!!


End file.
